1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium and a computer program, for generating an image of an object space, viewed from a virtual camera, to execute a predetermined game by displaying the image.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a consumer game machine, a home television wherein a resolution of a video terminal is 640-by-480 dot is generally used as a display unit. Therefore, the consumer game machine generally generates sixty frames per second.
However, because the resolution of the display unit is invariable, there have occurred the following problems with a game image generated and displayed on the display unit. That is, there have occurred problems that a jaggy occurs at boundaries of objects in the object space, a moiré occurs at serial patterns, an object a size of which is equal to or less than one pixel should be displayed on the display unit or not, and so on.
Further, as described above, the number of frames (images) generated by the consumer game machine is sixty per second. Therefore, in the case the virtual camera moves in the object space, that is, practically, the virtual camera moves to follow a character operated by a player, while the consumer game machine executes a game such as a racing game, there have occurred the following problems. That is, there have occurred problems that striped patterns of stones arranged at edges of a road are displayed like they stop as the result that a moving speed of the virtual camera synchronizes with 1/60 second as an update time of the game image, they move more slowly than the practical moving speed, in the extreme case, they move in the opposite direction to the practical moving direction, or the like.
Furthermore, the above-described problems have occurred not only with the consumer game machine having the television as the display unit but also with a monitor having a high resolution and an arcade game machine.